Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.625 \times -\dfrac{15}{20} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.625 = -\dfrac{62}{100} = -\dfrac{5}{8} $ $ -\dfrac{15}{20} = -\dfrac{3}{4} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{5}{8} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{5}{8} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} } = \dfrac{-5 \times -3 } {8 \times 4 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{5}{8} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} } = \dfrac{15}{32} $